Inked!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Tony wants to know about Kate's tattoo and how Gibbs knew it wasn't a rose. First NCIS fic ever! TATE! rated T coz i wasn't sure!


**Inked!**

**Summary: Kate wants to know about Kate's tattoo and how Gibbs knows about it. TATE!**

**AU! Kind of!**

**I have a tattoo, Kate has a tattoo, I think Tony's hot, Kate thinks Tony's hot! That's where the similarties end!**

**I don't own NCIS! If I did do you think my fave charater would have died and left my fave couple on a wishful what if loop?**

**The answer is no!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1! Hypothetical!**

"So…" Tony said as he leant back in his chair.

"So what?" Kate asked looking up from her computer.

"Gibbs says it's not a rose." Tony said referring to Kate's 'alleged' tattoo.

"You're assuming there even is a tattoo Tony." Kate reminded him.

"Well if there was one would it or would it not be of a rose?" Tony asked.

"Hypothetically?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, let's pretend, hypothetically for a moment of course, that our dear Katie in her youth of joyriding and other almost spiritual things that were her boyfriend at the time's fault, she went a little crazy and one night got a tattoo." Tony suggested. "Would it or would it not have hypothetically been of a rose?"

"Let me get this straight Tony." Kate said. "You're asking a hypothetically question about a hypothetical tattoo that a made up teenage girl would have gotten in her crazy youth?"

"In a hypothetical sense." Tony grinned.

"Well in a purely hypothetical sense this fake tattoo a pretend girl got would be of just about anything? But in this hypothetical case I'd have to say no, it wouldn't be of a rose Tony." Kate said.

"So there is a tattoo, just not of a rose!" Tony crooned.

"Hypothetically remember Tony?" Kate said flashing him a smile.

"Of course Katie." Tony said. Kate and Tony went back to their reports and silence fell over them.

"So how did Gibbs know your tattoo wasn't a rose?" Tony asked.

"Is this a hypothetical question Tony?" Kate asked with a smile. Tony shook is head.

"Nope. Not this time Katie. This is a how did Gibbs know your tattoo wasn't of a rose in the real, un-hypothetical world type of question?" Tony asked.

"Well I said that hypothetical I had a tattoo in my crazy youth of joyriding and bad boyfriends. Not that I had a tattoo in the real, un-hypothetical world." Kate said with a grin.

"Find then Kate. I just wondered how our _boss_ knew you had a tattoo in a place that seems to be able to be covered by clothes." Tony said.

"TONY!" Kate exclaimed giving him a glare that could melt metal.

"Yes?" Tony asked trying to maintain an innocent grin. He failed and ended up giving Kate a smirk.

"I can't believe you think I would sleep with Gibbs." Kate said.

"Oh my, my, my! Now then Katie I never said that. I thought maybe he'd seen you in a swimsuit or maybe a picture. But did I ever say you slept with him?" Tony teased.

"Oh shut up." Kate said giving a glare.

"So you didn't sleep with Gibbs?" Tony asked after a moment.

"TONY! I did not, have not, are not, will not, sleep with Gibbs!" Kate explained through gritted teeth.

"Ok then." Tony said. "So how does Gibbs know it's not a rose?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." Kate said smiling.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Coz." Kate replied.

"Coz why?" Tony whined.  
"Coz I said so." Kate grinned.

"Why did you say so?" Tony asked.  
"Why do you want to know so bad Tony?" Kate asked.

"I don't." Tony said looking down at his desk.

"You're sure acting like you do. You're being unusually annoyingly persistent about this." Kate pointed out.

"I just don't think you're the kind of girl that gets tattooed." Tony said. For some reason Kate seemed to be offended by this.

"And why's that?" she asked standing up.

"It just is." Tony said.

"Why?" Kate asked walking over to Tony's desk.

"Girls who get tattooed are not girls who grow up and protect the president, girls who get tattoos are girls who are wild and unpredictable, the girls who get tattooed are the girls who stay out partying till the sun comes up, they're not girls who finish their reports on time or pay their bills on time. Girls who get tattooed are not the kinds that are conventional." Tony explained. "Girls with tattoos don't work for the government."

"Abby does." Kate pointed out leaning on his desk. Tony nodded.

"Yeah but Abby's Abby, she's in a league of her own." He said. Kate didn't say anything and Tony stood up to be at her eye level.

"Kate girls who get tattoos don't hide them." Tony said. "You're just not the kind of girl that gets a tattoo."

"Then what do you call this?" Kate asked as she undid the buttons on her jeans, she pulled her jeans and underwear down slightly and revealed to Tony a dragonfly inked on her hip. Tony starred.

"Ok then, gone all quiet have we?" Kate asked. "I think it's called a tattoo. You know, the thing that girls who are wild and unpredictable have, the girls that aren't me." Tony found his voice.

"I guess I was wrong about you having a tattoo." He said.

"I guess you were too." Kate said doing her jeans back up.

"I'm sorry." Tony said. Kate was surprised, she hadn't expected him to apologise. Kate shrugged and watched as Tony walked around his desk and stood in front of her.

"How long have you had it?" he asked.

"Since I was 17." Kate said.

"Your parents let you?" Tony asked, from what he knew they were kind of strict and he wouldn't have thought they'd let her get a tattoo. Kate shook her head.

"Nope but my fake I.D did." She said.

"You had a fake I.D?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"I didn't know that." Tony said.

"There's a lot you don't know Tony." Kate said.

"About you or in general?" Tony asked. Kate smiled.

"Both." She said. Tony smiled too.

"So tell me." He suggested. Kate studied him for a moment and decided her was genuine.

"Why?" she asked. Tony shrugged.

"Because if you were a girl who got a tattoo imagine what else you could have been." He said. Kate still looked wary.

"I won't tease you." Tony said. Kate chewed on her lip but didn't answer.

"And I'll spring for Chinese food?" he added giving her a smile. Kate smiled too.

"Ok." She said.

**My very first NCIS story!**

**TATE to max coming up soon!**

**They're the couple that shoulda woulda and coulda been!**

**Damn I miss Kate!**

**Tony does too!**

**If anyone cares my tattoo is of a dragonfly (like I made Kate's!) only mine's on the lower middle if my back and I made hers on her hip!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


End file.
